Move On Me
by I'm Zero
Summary: Collection of prompt fics for Darcy/Loki week  02/20-02/26 . Rated M for language and explicit content.
1. Jealousy

A/N: Day 1 of Loki/Darcy week. The prompt was 'jealousy.'

Jealousy. A particularly vicious emotion that bewitches the mind and makes the blood boil. One's own vision is clouded in green, and the tongue becomes a venomous weapon hellbent on destruction. For her, it's a constricting feeling of constant uncertainty and pain that wriggles in and out of her head all day. For him, it's pure seething anger and frustration. His control loosens, and unbound magic seeps from him in ripples which makes everyone around him feel on edge. Despite its destructive nature, neither Darcy or Loki will admit to each other how much they are affected by it. Every moment that passes where this feeling rears its ugly head, a little more of their pride is chipped away.

Loki circles her in a predatory manner, and his magic is rippling out around him. Darcy stands there with her arms crossed, ignoring the magic that was flickering out at her like the flames of a fire. "Barton was getting too close for comfort, Darcy. Maybe he deserved having his neck nearly snapped today." She looked at him incredulously, her mouth parted in surprise, but that expression quickly changed to anger. She stepped forward and swung her right fist at him, which wasn't really the brightest decision. She was aiming for his head but a miscalculation in height difference caused her to land the blow on his armored shoulder instead. Her hand throbbed with pain, but Darcy shook it off and shot him a glare, "What the FUCK is your problem? Why are you so jealous?"

"I'm not je—", he started to say, until Darcy cut him off and waved her hand in his face.

"Oh no, no. Don't tell me that you aren't jealous because you _so_ are. That's, like, _your thing_. You're jealous of Thor, of my friends, of my brothers. Everything. Everyone. Pretty much everything that might make me focus my attention on anything else but _you_, huh?" She paused for a moment to allow him to speak, but for the first time in his life he could not think of even a half-decent reply. Loki simply stood there, feeling rather foolish, and tried to focus is gaze upon anything else besides her.

Darcy groaned in frustration and started to pace in front of him as he had done to her earlier, trying to gather her thoughts together. After a few minutes of pacing, she stopped. She looked him straight in the eyes and asked quietly, "What are you afraid of?" His eyes widened in surprise at her question, and he still couldn't think of a suitable answer. Loki visibly flinched when she said, "Be honest. For once." Honest? Being bluntly honest about anything, especially is feelings, is something that he never had to deal with.

She studied his expression carefully, and saw his eyes flicker back and forth, clearly uncertain about what he should say or do next. She sighed and crossed her arms, slightly annoyed by his eternal silence. "I guess you're afraid that I'm gonna find someone else, right? That some random dude is just gonna bust right into my life and sweep me off my feet right under your nose." He opened his mouth to speak, almost ready to tell her a lie—that what she said wasn't true. Before he could even get a word out, she shook her head. Her eyes started to sting with tears and her voice wavered slightly, "Is that how you think I feel about you? That I'm just gonna let that happen?"

"You.. you don't have any right to feel that way about me. To not trust me at all." She lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, "… jackass. I'm just a twenty-year-old girl that likes music and geeky crap and has a weird family and a bunch of superheros as friends. That's all I've got."

In a way, he was grateful that she kept talking, even though his stomach churned and his heart felt all knotted up from every sentence that came out of her mouth. Because he could _not_ find the right words to say to her, and he felt like an idiot. In the back of his mind he could hear Volstagg calling out, "_What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?_"

She went on and on, just pouring her heart out and letting every word that she thought roll off her tongue. Loki truly admired her for that, because she was being far more braver than he was. Meanwhile, Darcy was hating herself and feeling mortified that she _cannot_ keep her trap shut, and that everything she's saying is just turning into a scatterbrained run-on sentence. "_I _should be the one who's insanely jealous. _Me_. You know, 'cause I've got a freakin' thousand-plus-year-old _Norse God_ standing in front of me and-and hanging out with me, and doing romantic crap with me that I don't even know why he's doing it. If it's because he's just playing games or—holy shit—he actually cares about me in THAT way."

Her face starts to turn a bit pink, all the way up to the tips of her ears, and she nervously twists her hair around her fingers. "And-and, I don't know! I would _like_ to think so 'cause, y'know, we DID it. A LOT. More than people who are 'just friends' and more intimately or lovey-dovey for people who are just 'fuck buddies'" Loki felt slightly bad that he was amused by her ramblings and gestures. She was rocking on the balls of her feet and tugging on the cords of her hood. A subtle smile formed on his lips—something that Darcy would take no notice of. He had never seen her talk so much, unless it was something she was particularly passionate about. "But then I'm like isn't this a _thing_ that he does? Fucks women—errr—things and makes babies out of it? Don't think I haven't read the literature, man. Don't eveeeeen! Or what about Amora, who conveniently shows up everywhere you and Thor are? And what about that Sigyn chick? What if she shows up and fucks everything up?"

She has started to pace around again, flinging her arms all over the place and sighing exasperatedly to further animate her frustration. "And what the fuck, man? Who even does these things with another person without telling them what the relationship 'is' in the first place? You don't just do this stu—-" Darcy's speech was halted when Loki abruptly seized her by the shoulders and kissed her roughly on the mouth. It wasn't the most original or expressive romantic gesture, but he figured he had to shush her somehow or else he wouldn't be able to get a word in otherwise.

Loki pulled away, and he cupped one hand beneath her chin, tilting her head up so she'd look at him. "Darcy, I'm sorry," he said as he wiped her tears away. "It really wasn't my intention for you to feel so.. hurt about everything. But in a way, I'm glad." He smiled slightly when her mouth opened (most likely to say something rather mean), and he placed his fingers over her lips before she could say a word, "—_because_ it shows that you care. I cannot fathom why, but you do even though I don't deserve it. And I'm… really, truly grateful. For everything."

Darcy's starts to turn a shade of bright red, and she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment. He holds her close, and they stay like that for a while until she suddenly looks up at him and says, "How did we get from talking about Clint Barton almost breaking his neck to this?"

He grins at her, "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm not sorry that it happened this way." She raises her eyebrows at him, "You'd better be sorry! Don't think that you can lay out your sugary sweet—and totally appreciated, by the way—speech on me and expect me to just forget about what you did!" Loki lowers his head to her ear and whispers, "I can't?" She shakes her head, "Nope!"

"No?" he waggles his eyebrows at her. He slips his hands beneath her shirt and ghosts his fingertips along her lower back. She wiggles out of his arms and says, "Okay, man! No sex for you!" She has an amused expression on her face, so he takes it to mean that she's kidding. Loki brings his hand up to his mouth as a mock gesture of shock, "No! You wouldn't!"

She huffs and crosses her arms, "Yeah, I would! We won't be doing the mattress mambo any time soon, so don't even tryyyyy!"

"Ha! Are you so sure about that?", he replies. His smirk falls when he sees her walking towards the door. "Darcy, are you serious?"

"Yup!" she calls out as she steps out of the room and closes the door behind her. He looks at the door, mouth slightly agape, for a moment, and then sprints after her down the hallway, "You can't be serious!"


	2. Library

A/N: Day 2 of Loki/Darcy week. The prompt was 'library.' This one was somewhat inspired by the "muse" chapter of i'm not ulysses fic "Phenomena."

For once in a very long time, Loki stopped to marvel at the—admittedly magnificent—architecture of the place that he once called home. The golden statues of Asgardian warriors long since dead stood in even rows, their gleaming faces stoic in the sunlight. He turned to his right and looked out at the horizon. The palace towered over the entire city, much like a king would lord over his subjects. 'How fitting', he thinks. The sight of the golden palace tugged at his heartstrings, and he longed to be closer to it—to his home. Instead, he watches it from afar, somehow knowing that he'd never be able to reach it.

Suddenly, the sky grows dark and the glimmering city seemed to drain itself of color before him. Loki looked up to the sky and saw something odd floating passing across the sun. It was something familiar but he couldn't think of what it was. A ray of sunlight shone on the side of the orbiting object, and he squinted his eyes to see the writing that was there; it said "Bebop." Loki blinked, confused as to why that word meant something to him. His own thoughts were interrupted when a tall, green-haired man in a shabby suit pushed past him. "Move it! Jeez… Jet, bring the Bebop around!" _What?_

Loki jolted awake. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the glare of the television. Darcy was curled up next to him. She had her arms wrapped around a throw pillow and her eyes were glued to the screen. The trickster leered at the television then glanced over to the clock, "Darcy, it's half-past three."

"Oh man, haha! SPIKE!" she quipped as she fumbled with the wrapper of a KitKat. Loki's expression soured for a moment, thinking that Darcy was purposely ignoring him and oblivious to the fact that she woke him from what was beginning to be a good dream. 'The first decent one in a long while,' he thought. His expression softened when she snapped the candy bar in half and offered it to him. "I know. Sorry for wakin' you up. I couldn't sleep"

Even in the wee hours of the morning, Loki couldn't resist his sweet tooth; he took the candy and immediately bit it in half. Darcy glanced over at him and smiled slightly when she saw him close his eyes while he was savoring the chocolate, "I guess… all is forgive then?" He nodded and popped what was left of the candy into his mouth. Once finished, he licked his lips and turned his attention to the television. "So you decided that watching ah, anime would be the best thing to put you to sleep?" he drawled. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the screen—which was something that slightly annoyed him. When Darcy becomes immersed in anything that she's interested in, whether it's TV shows to comic books, there's no way to grab her attention. Well, unless Loki puts his talented hands to good use, in a manner of speaking.

"I'm not really watching it to fall asleep. Just gotta take my mind off of zombies" she says in a rather nonchalant tone. He puts his arm around her, coaxing her to snuggle up closer to him. "Zombies? Why?" he asks. Darcy leans her head back on his shoulder, "Zombie nightmare. It was gory to the max, dude." He chuckles and runs his hand through her hair, "It's just a dream."

"Noooo! It's not just a dream. It's scary as hell! Like, this zombie chick was trying to rip my face off. MY FACE, LOKI! And these other dudes around me—I dunno, my comrades or something—were being torn limb from limb by other zombies." she says, waving her arms in front of her as if to ward of some invisible thing. "Blood _everywhere_, dunno what blood came from who so I'm like fuuuuck, I'm gonna get infected, shiiiiit! And it's just.. the _sounds_ that they make. The moaning and groaning. The hisses and the teeth snapping. The bone crunching and the flesh being ripped off bone. Scary shit. It's so vivid, you wouldn't even know."

He nods and places a kiss on her left temple, "I believe you. But it's over and you should go back to sleep." She rubs her eyes and slides one arm across his chest, "I mean, I know you've seen some crazy shit happening. But man, my mind is scary." Loki stays awake until she falls asleep, murmuring about how cool it would be to live in the 'Bebop universe', and then a particularly mischievous thought crosses his mind. Once he is sure that she's asleep, he gently places both of his hands on either side of her head. The warmth of his magic grows in the palms of his hands, and he closes his eyes and concentrates. The spell seeps from his fingers like a spider's web around Darcy's head, and he can feel himself being pulled in slowly. Bit by bit, his spiritual energy delves into her head until he's fully immersed.

For a moment, he feels as if the air around him has suddenly compressed his body. And then nothing. It feels like he's floating in pure nothingness. Splashes of color burst all around him and he can hear the dull roar of multiple voices talking all at once. 'Oh, this won't do at all,' he thinks. He closes is eyes, his eyebrows knitted in concentration, and tries to direct everything into a tangible, stable image. Of course, he has to manifest Darcy's mind and thoughts into a library, although he isn't sure if that was his own doing or hers. Loki now finds himself in a large room in the shape of a hexagon, with shiny amber-colored walls and a black marble floor.

The hexagonal room is attached to six corridors, with signs over them that are written in Darcy's handwriting: Memories, Knowledge/Facts crap, Random Thoughts, Dreams, Emotions, Biological/Cognitive processes. He resists the urge to go down the Memory and Emotions corridors, even though something in him is begging to snoop around Darcy's most private and personal thought and memories. Loki had always ached to pry deeply into others' minds but something has always held him back. Conscience, maybe. Even with Thor, he could only manage to bring himself to manifest a few particularly cruel nightmares and nothing more. 'You're far too noble at times', he mused. He gazed forlornly at the aisles of memories personified into books, and lamented the fact that he was growing rather soft.

Loki turned down to the Dream corridor and browsed the labeled aisles there. Every dream was bound in a book, and every one of these books were categorized by subject. The first page of every book had a date and short summary of the dream in Darcy's wayward scrawl. He wasn't sure how the dream books actually worked. The rest of the pages would be blank, but sounds and scents would emanate from the pages. It wasn't until he picked up a book labeled "Camping w/ Indiana Jones" that he figured it out. Loki could hear the rushing sound of water and smell the faint scent of evergreen trees. He flipped the pages with his thumb and leaned in closer, feeling a crisp morning breeze on his face and the distinct smell of pine needles and damp earth. And then the book _pulled_ him in.

He fell to the ground and had landed right on his bottom. His spine ached with pain from the impact, and so did his head when the book fell on it. "Hey hey! Is it my birthday?" he heard Darcy say in an amused tone. Loki looked up to see her sitting near a campfire next to an older man with a serious, whom he assumed was this 'Indiana Jones' person. "Two hot dudes right here with me in the forest. Sounds like a _good_ time," she said, practically wiggling with delight. As much as Loki would have wanted to toy with Darcy's dream self, he wouldn't share her with anyone. Ever. Not even with a dream manifestation of a movie character. He clumsily picked up the book and stuck his head back into it, and was immediately taken back to the hall.

Loki spent a great deal of time browsing through the Dream wing of Darcy's mental library. Some were quite unnerving, given that there were plenty of them that were sex dreams that involved someone other than him. But he was quite proud to find that there were a number of shelves solely dedicated to dreams about him. Other dreams that he saw were just downright _frightening_. In one, a rather nasty witch tried to shove him into a bloody iron maiden. There were plenty of zombie nightmares as well. Curious as to why Darcy thought zombie dreams were so scary, he stuck his head into one of the books there—and immediately regretted it. His stomach churned at the sight of these monsters disemboweling their prey and ravenously consuming their flesh. The sheer ferocity that they exhibited in trying to claw at him and sink their teeth into his flesh was enough for him to back out of the dream as quickly as he had came in.

The more he explored the dreams, the more entertained he became. The objects and creatures that Darcy had unknowingly invented in her sleep brought a sinister smile to his face. There was a monster that looked like a flat-faced Pomeranian. It seemed harmless enough, but if approached, it would open its hungry mouth to reveal sets of sharp teeth that would rival a shark's. Another dream depicted a magical ink that brought whatever was illustrated with it to life. The artist in this particular dream chose to sketch the three-headed mythical dog Cerberus. The list of dreamed-up objects went on and on. Bombs that appeared to be silver marbles. A sword that doubled as a bladed whip if a button on the hilt was pressed. Arachnid-like robots that could fit in the palm of your hand would inject poison into its enemies in a split-second strike.

Loki closed the last book with a snap and replaced it on the shelf. His mouth curled into a grin. Darcy's mind was a library of particularly _mischievous_ ideas.

The next morning, Darcy woke up with a splitting headache. She called in sick from work, and spent the rest of the morning lounging around and nursing her head. When she turned on the morning news, she nearly choked on her breakfast when she saw footage of cute puppy-like creatures snapping their enormous razor sharp teeth at their poor, unsuspecting victims.


	3. Opposition

A/N: Day 3 of Darcy/Loki week. The prompt was 'opposition.'

Her heart broke the night when Loki came to her immediately after a heated battle with the Avengers. His body was bruised and bloody, and when he appeared in her apartment, he rushed to her and held her firmly by the shoulders. He looked at her with such sorrowful eyes, and said "I can't—_we_ shouldn't do this. They'd take you away from me if hey found out. S.H.I.E.L.D. would make sure that I'd never see you." Loki didn't try to hide his sadness, and he allowed his tears to fall freely from his eyes.

In that moment, she lost it and started to cry too. A mixture of love, sorrow, and anger stirred within her chest. Through her sobs and melancholy gasps, she managed to say, "Not you, too. Not you. Please. _Not you._" Darcy hurriedly wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly, as if she were afraid that he would disappear any second. Her hands fisted the worn leathery material of his outfit and she pressed her face into his chest. She gulped in air in an attempt to calm herself, and inhaled the scent of smoke and rubble that still lingered on his clothes.

Darcy tilted her head back so she could wipe her eyes on her sleeve, and he lowered his head to press his lips to her forehead. Despite clearing his throat several times, his voice still cracked with emotion. "I don't want this. I don't want you to be hurt." He reached up and wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks. "But if they found out and locked you away, I don't know what I'd do." Loki could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again and he blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. He managed to crack out a chuckle, "Any opposition that blocks my path would surely feel my wrath. I'd tear down the sky if I had to."

Darcy smiled and unceremoniously wiped her runny nose on the sleeve of her sweater. She sniffed and asked in a hushed tone, "Really? Am I that big of a deal?" Loki returned her smile and kissed her forehead again. "Well, you could say that you are one of my _very_ few weaknesses. And I really can't have my enemies having any sort of advantage over me." She made a slight fist with her right hand and gently nudged his chin with it as a mock punch. "Way to make me feel like a tool, dude."

He laughed softly, then gently took hold of her wrist and kissed the back of her hand. "I… would like you to know how much I care."

He then kissed her cheeks. "To be able to hold your hand."

Next, her lips. "To hold you, to kiss you."

And finally, her jawline. "In public. For all to see."

Loki lifted his head to gaze into her eyes, and he cupped her face in his hands. His lips trembled for a moment, hesitant to voice his final words, and looked at her with a mournful expression. "But that cannot happen. Not now. Not when the world is against me."


	4. Disguise

A/N: Day 4 of Loki/Darcy week. The prompt was 'disguise.' I don't think I captured the theme well enough. OH WELL.

Darcy knew something was up when her coworkers had asked her if she was back for "another" shift. She laughed, feeling confused, and nervously fiddled with her employee badge and lied, "Nah, just forgot something." While pretending to look for something in her desk drawers, she saw a small notecard materialize on her desk. Darcy read the gold lettering on the card, which said 'You wouldn't believe how easy it is to fool these S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.' 'Pfft, of course it'd be you.' she thought. She frowned and flipped the card over to see if Loki had written anything on the back; he hadn't. When she turned the card over again, the writing had vanished. Darcy pocketed the card, grabbed a random manila folder off her desk, and rushed out of the building. She prayed that some random agent didn't find her comings and goings during that day as suspicious activity. Nobody followed after her during her walk to her car and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Darcy heard a muffled voice coming from somewhere. Confused, she looked around but there was no one to be seen. She then remembered the notecard and pulled it out of her pocket. An image of Loki's face was now on the card, illustrated in shiny green and gold ink. Nervously, she looked around then got into her car. When she looked back down at the card, she saw that Loki had a miffed look in his face. He rolled his eyes and drawled, "As much as I admire your arse, Darcy, a view of your pants pocket wasn't what I would've had in mind." Annoyed by his comment, Darcy twirled the card in her hands, "I'm mad at you right now." The ink Loki grunted in frustration, dizzy from being toyed with by Darcy. "Yes", he sighed, "I am very well aware of that."

She pursed her lips, flicking the back of the card with her index finger. "Can you just… _not_ pretend to be me from now on? I could get in trouble." Loki smiled amusedly up at her and said, "Ohhh! It was just a bit of fun. Some harmless mischief. That's what I do, you know." Darcy laughed, "Yeah, I know!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I guess I can't stay mad at you." He flashed her a particularly seductive-looking grin and said, "You can come home and admire my handiwork, yes?"

"Uuuuuh, no!" she huffed, "I—unlike _some_ people—am not narcissistic enough to want to see a copy of myself!" Loki pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" she quipped in a jokingly innocent tone.

He snickered. "All right. I suppose this ruse will have to do. Too bland for my taste but it'll get the job done well enough. Discreet, compact, and I'll be able to keep tabs on you." Loki winked at her, and quickly added, "Kidding!" when he saw that she was glaring daggers at him.

"See it as a means of communication, at least."

"Uh, yeah, sure. _Totally_ cool that maybe everyone will think I'm schizo because I'm talking to a business card."

The inky image of Loki raised his eyebrows at her. "And you're decidedly not crazy enough for wanting to be with me."

"Ha! I think I can draw the line at 'completely willing to date a supervillain but not insane enough to talk to inanimate objects in public', yeah?"

"Ah, my dear, your biting sarcasm is always so refreshing." he said with a grin. "Well, I've got a date with the Avengers. Give us a kiss? For good luck?"

"What? I'm not kissing the card!"

Loki tilted his head as if in thought. "Too bad. Perhaps if you did, a Prince Charming would have been revealed from this little facade!" A puff of blackish-green smoke emitted from the card. Loki's face wasn't there, and in its place was a small, cartoon-ish illustration of a smiling green frog with a tiny crown drawn in gold ink floating over its head.


	5. Diversion

A/N: Day 5 of Loki/Darcy week. The prompt was 'diversion.'

"Come _on_, 'Son of Coul'! Can I just be a _little_ more productive than sitting behind a computer all day?" Darcy whined as she followed after Agent Coulson down the hall. His lips twitched in annoyance when she referred to him with Thor's name for him. He replied curtly, "You were hired for your computer skills. I don't see how you'd expect to do any more than that." She tugged on his sleeve and begged, "Give me _something_. Please?" Coulson stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in thought. After a few moments of thinking, he sighed and said, "I can give you something. But you're going to have to sign a waiver. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not going to be responsible for anything that happens. Understood?" Darcy smiled and, patting his shoulder, said "Dang, dude, that's cold-blooded."

Darcy was pleased with her new job. Coulson allowed her to film the battles between the Avengers and Loki, although only from a very safe distance with at least three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents flanking her. The distance wasn't a problem considering that S.H.I.E.L.D possessed highly advanced equipment. She could zoom in enough to see the pores on Steve Rogers's face if she wanted to. Coulson had said that they needed this footage for analysis, to spot the strengths and weaknesses of both the heroes and the villain more accurately. So what if she would be in mortal peril? This was the most epic thing to have a front row seat to in the history of forever. The lack of mass panic of being a potential victim of the chaos was an added bonus.

This day's battle took place just outside of San Francisco. Loki thought it'd be a grand idea to goad a few earthquakes from the San Andreas fault. Darcy and her agent entourage sat back and had lunch while they monitored the cameras. The battle was getting heated. Thanks to Darcy's footage, the Avengers were employing their new strategies for taking on Loki. Steve got close enough to Loki to injure the trickster's right arm. It seemed as if Loki panicked and immediately multiplied himself, and the doppelgangers split off in different directions. The Avengers had no choice but to separate as well and go off after the multiple Lokis.

The fight was getting even more intense; Darcy's eyes were practically glued to the cameras. "Oh man, you guys! Look at Loki run. What a wimp!" she said, wiggling excitedly in her seat. She heard a few loud thuds from behind her and she turned around to see Loki nudging an unconscious agent with the toe of his boot. "Wimp? _Please_." he said, nonchalantly wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "Simply a diversion. I had to distract them so I could easily get to you." He started to approach her, and she reflexively backed away from him.

He titled his head and looked out in the distance to where his doppelgangers and the Avengers were currently fighting. Loki nodded to himself, satisfied with how his magic was currently putting up with his foes. He flicked the end of his spear up and caused a very expensive camera to topple to the ground. Darcy flinched at the action. 'Ouch. That's coming out of my paycheck, I bet.', she thought. Loki smashed out the lens of another camera, and said "Very brave of you to be here, Miss … ah, Lewis? Right?" She gulped and nodded nervously to him, tucking her hands into her jacket pockets.

Loki smashed the other electronic equipment as he stalked closer to her. His tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips, and his eyes locked with hers. "I really can't have you keeping such close tabs on my little … 'escapades' with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s _dream team_. Ruins the fun. Makes the game _far_ too easy for them." Darcy cast her eyes downward to deliberately avoid his gaze, and he smirked, knowing that she was at least slightly afraid of him right now. And she _was _afraid. The footage of the battles made the God of Mischief look so much smaller, so much less frightening. But now he's towering over her, up close and personal, and her heart was thudding probably a thousand beats per minute in her chest. Her body was practically trembling with fear and she shut her eyes when he reached out for her. She hated herself for showing her fear, but what the hell did she expect? He's a _supervillain,_ and she's just a twenty year-old expert computer hacker in college.

She failed to stifle a whimper when he tucked his left hand beneath her chin. He gently coaxed her to tilt her head up, leaning in closer to her, and Darcy could feel his warm breath ghosting over her lips. "Look at me." he whispered. She shivered and slowly opened her eyes, and found him studying her carefully, a subtle smile playing on his lips. "Now I can't have you and your 'playmates' covertly mucking with my plans. Wouldn't want a fragile thing like you getting hurt, hmm?" Darcy bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. He smirked slightly at her and gently ran his thumb over her lip. "That's a good girl, then."

He was about to back away, and she suddenly blurted out, "Wait! Umm.. one more thing?" A look of confusion passed over Loki's face when she reached up with her left hand to grasp one of the golden horns on his helmet to keep him in place. He raised his eyebrows at her, and his eyes widened when she leaned her head in closer until there was barely a gap between her lips and his. "_Get bent_." Darcy pressed the tip of her taser to his neck and pulled the trigger.


	6. Summer

A/N: Day 6 of Darcy/Loki week. The prompt was 'summer.' Some NSFW bits up in this one.

Loki crept into Darcy's bedroom and quietly crossed the room to her bathroom. He lazily stripped off his armor, discarding it on the floor, and stepped into the shower. Ducking his head beneath the water, he placed his forearms against the shower wall and watched the dirt and filth of that day's battle circle down the drain. His body temperature was naturally cooler than any Midgardian or Asgardian, so he welcome the heated water even in the hot, humid summer of New York City. The tired Norse God took his time in the shower, taking care not to irritate any injuries. He breathed a sigh when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and a few cuts and bruises marred his face. Loki winced when he poked at some of the large bruises that covered his body. He looked worse for wear, to say the least. 'A hiatus seems to be in order', he mused; his supply of healing stones and salves were running low anyway.

He dried himself off and slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs. He smiled at the sight of Darcy, who had somehow managed to kick the comforter off the bed and tangled the sheets around her legs. Loki gently pulled the sheets off her and climbed into bed. He slipped his left arm around her torso and shifted into a spooning position. Darcy was never really tolerant to the heat so her body often got too hot during the summer months, and he reveled in the warmth of her body and snuggled against her. The contact of Loki's comparatively cool chest to Darcy's back caused her to shiver, which shook her enough to wake her up. She sighed sleepily and turned around to face him, pulling him closer to her by gently wrapping one arm around his back.

When she leaned her head up and kissed him, his heart skipped a beat from feeling the unexpected warmth of her mouth on his. He smiled against her lips and softly kissed her in return. Darcy ran her fingers through his damp hair and placed a kiss over the cut on his forehead. He sighed contently and tucked his head beneath her chin to press his lips to her collarbone.

"Hey, you're blue." she said suddenly. Alarmed, he sat up and examined his hands. They had indeed turned blue; his body had reverted back to its Jotunn form. Loki looked down at his hands with a dejected expression, realizing that the lack of proper healing for his wounds caused the veil of the Aesir to weaken and expose his original form. His heart felt heavy in his chest, and he whispers to her "I never meant for you to see me like this, as a frost giant."

Darcy pursed her lips in thought while she remembered when Loki had told her everything about his heritage, and she knew that he was ashamed of being a Jotunn. "Hey…" she said, cupping his face with her hands. Loki cautiously looked up at her and she smiled when his red eyes met hers. "I like it. Really. I do." He cast his eyes downward and his mouth twitched in dissatisfaction. "I don't." She rolled her eyes and gently pinched his cheek. "Well, deal with it. This is you." She ran her hand through his hair and said, "You can't change that. And just because you're born a frost giant doesn't automatically mean that you'll be like them." Darcy pushed on his shoulder to force him to lie back down and she wrapped her arms around him, murmuring "So shush and be a contented pseudo-frost giant."

Loki sighed, then grinned slightly and hummed in agreement. He lowered his head closer to her and softly blew on the skin on her neck. She squealed and tried to wiggle away from him, but he slid his hands down to her hips and gripped them to keep her in place. "Since you apparently like this look so much…" He paused and pulled up her tank top with one hand, bowing his head to blow across her breasts. Darcy reflexively shivered and gripped his shoulders, while he latched his mouth on her right breast, circling her nipple with his tongue. She whimpered in pleasure, and rolled her hips into his when he moved on to her other breast. He slid one hand down past the hem of her shorts and underwear to delve his fingertips between her legs, and he grinned when he felt how wet she was.

Darcy groaned in frustration and suddenly clamped her thighs around his hand, "No, no, no, dude! I know what's gonna happen!" He tilted his head up and quirked an eyebrow at her, his red eyes shining in the dark, "Yes, we've done this before." She frowned and huffed, "No, I mean, you're gonna start this but not be able to finish it because you're all banged up."

Loki chuckled, "I think I can handle it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay." she said, and prodded one of his bruises. Loki hissed and winced in pain. "What was that for?" he whined. "That" she said, and poked another one, "was just _one_ bruise—wait, now _two_. Think about how much it'd hurt to put pressure on a bunch of 'em at the same time." He gently rubbed the spot where she had poked him, "But—-"

"Nope! Not gonna get all worked up just so you can stop halfway and be like _'Ow ow owwww, Darcy, it huuuuuurts! I can't!_'"

Looking quite discontented, Loki grunted in disappointment and withdrew his hand. "Fine." he sighed, "We'll wait until I've healed. I'm taking a break from my, ah, _mischief _anyway."

"Oh yeah? All summer?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him suggestively. He smiled slightly and said, "Yes. You're stuck with me all summer long." Darcy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, placing a kiss to his temple. "Ooooh, whatever will I do with my boyfriend who happens to be a walking A/C during these muggy summer nights in bed?" Loki slid his arms around her in return, and closed his eyes and laid his head on her chest.

"Oral." he murmured.


	7. Hands

A/N: Day 7 of Loki/Darcy week. The prompt was 'hands.' Kind of feel like I should have just cut the story off after the second paragraph.

In time, Darcy learned that Loki relied on his body language, especially his hands, to do all the talking. His words were best put to use to prod at the weaknesses of his enemies, but they were no good for him in conveying emotion. He was unsure and hesitant, in a way. Whether it was anger or happiness, that silver tongue often slipped up and blurted out disjointed, prosaic nonsense. She figured that his inability to express himself probably had something to do with some deep-seated issues that lurked in the back of his mind. But she never asked about it, nor did he ever volunteer the information. It was something that Darcy felt that he would eventually explain to her when he felt that he was ready. She could read people easily enough but not that well. It took her a long while to realize that every gesture meant something that he couldn't—or was at least hesitant to—convey in words himself. Darcy came to learn that his hands meant to much more to him than just limbs to perform actions. As a warrior and an enchanter, it is his way of life—his whole_ identity_.

Eventually, Loki is captured. Whether it was a success on the Avengers' part or his own doing, no one is sure. The night before he is captured, he goes to Darcy. He cooks dinner with her, and afterward, they dance together to the music of Jo Stafford and silently mouths the words to her. A subtle smile plays on his lips the entire time, with one arm wrapped around her while the other remains entwined with one of hers. Darcy doesn't think to deeply on it, and she doesn't have to. Loki means everything that he does, and he picked this particular song for a reason: to say to her "_You belong to me_." After the dancing, they curl up in bed together. His hands are over her, memorizing every detail of her body, the whole time whispering "_I love you_" like a mantra. His heart is extremely heavy, but he doesn't break his facade because this night, this last night will be the one he wants to remember.

When she hears the news, it felt like her heart jumped up out of her chest, sucker-punched her brain, and fell to the floor, smashing into pieces. Darcy bursts into the room and finds Thor talking quietly to Loki in his holding cell; the rest of the Avengers, plus Agent Coulson and Nick Fury, are standing awkwardly off to the side. Almost everyone looks up at her, surprised. Loki stares at her with an apathetic expression. She instantly rushes over to Thor, drags him to the other side of the room, and asks in a quiet, yet slightly distraught tone, "What are you going to do with him?" He looks at her sadly, places on hand on her shoulder, and replies "I'm taking him back home. To Asgard."

"For what? _Punishment_?"

He nods solemnly, "Yes. For what he has done here, and—" He pauses, trying to come up with the right words, "Other crimes as well." Darcy opens her mouth to speak but Thor waves his hand at her. "Do not ask me any more questions, Miss Lewis. _Please_." She frowns at him, then casts her eyes downward, "I just—can I come with you?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Loki suddenly bellows. He struggles against his restraints, "_She_ will _not_ accompany us under any circumstance whatsoever. I will not have that-that_ mortal_ bear witness to my trial. It—"

"Cut the crap, Loki." Darcy says, her eyes stinging with tears. She turns to Thor and looks at him sternly, "I'm going." Thor, dumbstruck, simply nods to her. She crosses her arms and heads for the door, ignoring all of the confused faces staring at her. "Yeah, yeah, me and Loki. Together. Dating, living together, bumpin' uglies. The whole nine yards. Now you know. _Deal with it_."

The three of them don't say a word when they arrive in Asgard, even despite it being Darcy's first time there. Loki's restraints have been removed and he calmly walks side-by-side with Thor, while Darcy nervously trails behind them. Asgardians gather around them, cheering and welcoming both princes home. They merely nod to the citizens and continue on their way to the palace; Darcy is confused by their cheers. They hurriedly walk through the palace doors to the throne room where Odin and Frigga await them. Loki doesn't turn to look at Darcy but whispers, "Kneel next to Thor when the time comes."

Thor leads Darcy to the throne steps and they both kneel there, while Loki kneels before Odin. The Allfather clears his throat, his voice cracked with emotion and his remaining eye on the verge of tears, "Loki Odinson. You have been charged with high treason committed against me, the Allfather, and the realm of Asgard. You have also been charged with numerous, malicious crimes against the realm Midgard." Loki nods to his father, his expression completely solemn. Odin stands up and shakily walks down the steps to Loki. "Your punishment is banishment from this realm. And—" He hesitates, tears now streaming from his eye. Clearing his throat, he continues, "And I strip you of your powers." He produces a crystal orb with a silver snake wrapped around it from his robes. An expression of extreme pain passes over Loki's face as a silvery light emanates from his body and is sucked into the orb. Thor has his eyes downcast, unable to watch the events that are unfolding, while Darcy cannot look away. Tears are freely spilling from her eyes and she has to keep her hand pressed to her mouth to stay silent.

Odin places the sphere on the floor in front of Loki, then pulls out a needle and thick black thread from his robes. He holds the items out to Loki, and Loki has to fight back a look of shock when he sees them. His hands shaking, he takes the needle and thread from Odin; even without his magic, Loki can tell that the objects are heavy with enchantments. Odin clears his throat once more and says, "In addition, you must sew your own mouth shut with the needle and thread that I have given you. It will stay for three months, only disappearing to allow you to drink and eat." He turns away from Loki to walk back up the steps to sit down on the throne. Frigga buries her face in her hands and openly weeps. Hearing Frigga's cries causes Darcy to lose all restraint and she audibly sobs as well; Loki visibly flinches when he hears them both. Thor walks down to Loki and places a bowl at Loki's feet. He leans down and touches his forehead to Loki's, cupping the back of his brother's head with his right hand. "For the blood, brother… I love you."

Loki gives Thor a slight nod, then begins to thread the needle. He whispers to Thor, "Take Darcy away. I don't want her to see this." Thor goes back to lead Darcy out of the room while Loki begins his punishment. She fights against Thor's arms, shouting obscenities at him, and pleads, "Let me stay!"

"No, Darcy." Loki says in a stern tone, gently raveling some of the thread around his fingers. "Leave." He winces in pain as he presses the tip of the needle into the skin near the left corner of his mouth. His agony comes out in whimpers as he begins to weave a cross-cross pattern at the corner of his mouth. Thick droplets of blood flow from the wound, and their color changes from red to black. They drip down onto his clothes and make a hissing sound, feeling like acid when they eat through the material and touch his skin. Hearing Darcy's begging and crying, Thor doesn't have the heart to keep her at bay any longer. His grip on her relaxes and she pushes past him to kneel by Loki's side.

By then, Loki is barely a quarter of the way through his punishment, and the lost blood has burned large holes through his clothes. Darcy grabs the bowl and holds it beneath his chin to collect the blood. She is surprised when it hisses in the bowl but doesn't eat through it. His mouth twitches to speak, but she shakes her head, and says in a sorrowful tone, "Let me stay. I want to be here with you." Loki merely nods once at her and continues sewing his mouth shut. She freely cries for him the entire time, holding the bowl to collect his blood and wiping away both of their tears with the sleeve of her shirt. His hands are shaking terribly and his eyes are streaming with tears but he continues on with his torture without hesitation. He wants to cry out in pain, but he knows that if he mustered any more than a grunt or a whimper, the threads will stretch and make his pain even worse. Because of this, he suffers in silence, but he is grateful that he is not alone.

Two hours pass when Loki finishes with the sewing. He knots the end, and the remaining enchanted thread cuts itself away and falls to the floor. Thor, Frigga, and Odin immediately come down the throne steps. His mother places a kiss on his forehead, and his father gently presses one hand to Loki's cheek. "There is always a chance for redemption, my son. Remember that." Odin leaves the room with Frigga without another word. Thor leans down to Loki and they touch foreheads once more, and he pulls his brother into a tight hug before leaving the room as well.

Loki's hands reflexively reach up to touch his mouth, but Darcy slaps his hands away. Her cries have lessened to quiet sobs, her face and eyes reddened by the whole ordeal. She sniffs, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve, then carefully pulls him into a hug and cradles his head with one hand, her fingers stroking through his hair. "You're done. It's over now." she whispers. He leans back, reaching up to cup her face in his hands, and gazes into her eyes longingly. Darcy somehow instantly knows by his gestures that he's saying, '_Thank you. I love you_.'


End file.
